Solo para ti
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -Kushina ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? -¿Cuando me golpeaste por primera vez o cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez? -¡Minato! -¡Lo siento!- Song fic, Drabble, Romantico, muy romantico, humor y... no hay nada mejor para desestresarse por los finales


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-san, no gano nada monetario escribiendo esto, solo un desahogo infinito…

Disclaimer 2: La canción Solo para ti del grupo Camila (deberían pagarme, ¡han osado en tomar mi nombre!) tampoco me pertenece.

Advertencias: Poco sentido, muy romántico, algo un poquito fuera de base, esto es solo para liberarme del estrés que me traen los exámenes finales u.u

Segundo MinaKushi que escribo, y de nuevo me salió basado extremadamente en el Naruto real; no me odien, tengo esta canción trabada en mi cabeza desde hace días…

Sin nada más que escribir… que lean! :3

_Solo para ti…_

_Eres todo lo que pedía__  
__Lo que mi alma vacía__  
__Quería sentir__  
__Eres lo que tanto esperaba__  
__Lo que en sueños buscaba__  
__Y que en ti descubrí_

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina- el corazón del rubio palpito con fuerza cuando sus ojos se encontraron

-Quiero ser la primera mujer Hokague- exclamo ante los murmullos de los chicos del salón

-Pero es una forastera- murmuraban

-Yo también quiero ser Hokague- dijo el rubio armándose de valor, levantándose de su silla, ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros; el corazón de la chica latió con fuerza.

_Tú has llegado a encender__  
__Cada parte de mi alma__  
__Cada espacio de mi ser__  
__Ya no tengo corazón__  
__Ni ojos para nadie__  
__Solo para ti_

-Minato, gracias- murmuró la habanera sangrienta con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas -No lo hagas de nuevo, haces que me sienta avergonzada- murmuró dándole un leve golpe en el brazo

-Lo siento Kushina, pero te deberás acostumbrar porque lo haré cada vez que pueda, porque Te amo- murmuró con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-¡Lo haces de nuevo!- exclamo aún más sonrojada que antes, dándole con el ramo de flores que anteriormente había recibido del rubio, él solo rió

-Ya te lo dije, te debes acostumbrar porque eres mi novia- dijo mientras tomaba a su amigo pelinegro que afortunadamente, para el rubio, y desafortunadamente, para el moreno, pasaba por ahí, y lo colocaba frente a la pelirroja enojada, ella empezó a golpear al moreno con las flores y el moreno, sin reaccionar aun, por la rapidez de los movimientos del rubio, recibía los golpes de la enojada mujer.

-¡Kushina!- exclamo sorprendida la pelinegra que anteriormente caminaba con el golpeado moreno

-¡Mikoto-chan! ¿Fugaku? Pero si yo estaba golpeando a Minato, ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamo confundida- Ese Minato lo ha hecho de nuevo; lo siento Mikoto-chan, lo siento Fugaku- murmuro con un pequeño rubor en su rostro- lamento golpear a tu novio Mikoto-chan- murmuro saliendo tras él, ahora, condenado rubio, los dos morenos se sonrojaron ante las palabras de la impulsiva pelirroja

-¡Uzumaki!- exclamo enojado y abochornado el moreno

_Eres el amor de mi vida__  
__El destino lo sabía__  
__Y hoy te puso ante mí__  
__Y cada vez que miro al pasado__  
__Es que entiendo que a tu lado__  
__Siempre pertenecí__  
_  
-Kushina ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-¿Cuando me golpeaste por primera vez o cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez?

-¡Minato!

-¡Lo siento!- exclamo mientras reía levemente

-Fue hace bastante tiempo, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nos vimos por primera vez- murmuro la mujer, cerrando los ojos, transportándose a ese momento

-El destino siempre lo supo

-Ahora hablas como un Hyuuga- murmuro entre risas la chica

-¡Kushina!

-¡Minato!- respondió ella entre risas

_Tú has llegado a encender__  
__Cada parte de mi alma__  
__Cada espacio de mi ser__  
__Ya no tengo corazón__  
__Ni ojos para nadie__  
__Solo para ti_

-Kushina, ¿Querrías, casarte conmigo y formar una familia?

-Mi-Minato- era la primera vez que la pelirroja tartamudeaba y eso sorprendió a todos los presentes, el tartamudeo ¿no?, la propuesta de matrimonio ya todos se la esperaban

-¿Quisieras?- insistió ante el mutismo y la sorpresa de la chica

-Yo…

-¡Ya dile que sí!- exclamo la morena emocionada

-¡Es el único en la aldea que soporta tu mal temperamento!- exclamo entre risas un hombre de cabello largo y plateado; segundos después tuvo que esquivar un Kunai que estaba dirigido a sus no natos hijos- ¡Te lo dije!- exclamo escondiéndose de cualquier otro ataque

-Quiero, Minato- respondió dándole un beso, sorprendiendo a todos por el rápido cambio de actitud

_Solo para ti...__  
__Solo para ti...__  
__Solo para ti..._

Lo poco que vestía era rojo, como su cabello, como su cara y como su carácter, lógico de la habanera sangrienta; el rubio estaba maravillado ante la belleza natural de su mujer.

-No me mires así- murmuró intentando taparse un poco

-¿Así como?

-Como depravado, cada día te pareces más al pervertido ese- Y Minato sabía muy bien que se refería a Jiraiya-sensei

-¿Acaso no puedo pensar en lo hermosa que es mi esposa?- ella agacho la cabeza abochornada y su cabello cayo como cascadas sobre su rostro, tapando un poco su semi-desnuda figura; el rubio, con su extrema rapidez, la tomo y la llevo hasta la cama, contemplando embelesado su hermosura.

-¡Minato!- protesto sonrojada

El rubio no hizo caso y empezó a recorrer con suavidad, delicadeza y lentitud el cuerpo de la mujer, palpando la acanelada piel con la yema de sus dedos, explorando cada rincón, erizándola levemente con cada toque, queriéndola conocer completamente, porque esa sensación la experimentaban por primera vez, juntos; pequeños suspiros salían de sus rojos labios, poco a poco unió sus bocas, un encuentro esperado, la mujer dejo un poco la sumisión, él lo había dicho, eran esposos y eso era normal en una pareja ¿no?; fue llevando el ritmo y con un poco de timidez empezó a tocar el ejercitado torso del rubio, paso sus manos por la tibia espalda y después subiendo a su nuca, enredando sus dedos con el alborotado cabello rubio, era divertido jugar así con su cabello.

-Te amo- murmuro él en su oído

-Y yo a ti- respondió sonrojada

_Esto es en verdad__  
__Lo puedo sentir__  
__Sé que mi lugar__  
__Es junto a ti…__  
__Eres todo lo que pedía__  
__Lo que no conocía__  
__Y que en ti descubrí…_

Ya todo había pasado, no había mas que hacer, salvo esperar, esperar pacientemente a que el momento llegara, verlo crecer, ver atreves de sus ojos, sentir absolutamente todo, intentar consolar sin hacer nada realmente; solo debían esperar el momento para poder desaparecer al fin.

-Kushina, ¿Te arrepientes de algo?- pregunto el rubio a su esposa

-No me arrepiento de absolutamente nada, cada momento de vida mortal, lo disfrute hasta el final; aún más porque estabas tú conmigo

-Te amo- le dijo una vez mas

-Tendrás mucho tiempo para repetírmelo una y otra vez sin cansancio

-Mientras esperamos, lo diré sin cansancio- hizo una breve pausa- Te amo

-Ahora solo queda esperar- murmuro la mujer

-Para poder encontrarnos con él

-Para que después arrastren nuestra alma al infierno

-Preferiría el cielo- le dijo el rubio

-Es cierto, allí hay nubes de algodón de azúcar

-Y todo el ramen que quieras- le adjunto

-Es un hecho Minato, ¡tenemos que ir allí!- exclamo la mujer sonriendo

-Claro, pero tiene que ser juntos…

-¿Y cómo mas?- dijo entre risas, esperaban que el tiempo corriera rápido para poder ver a su retoño convertido en un gran ninja, y para poder ir a comer ramen en el cielo…


End file.
